


An Unlikely Friendship

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn gets to know Victorias beautiful nerd brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot off the small scene from way back when Finn & Robert bonded over Deathnote.  
> The timeline in this is a bit screwed but hey, its fiction.  
> Also it contains up to date GoT spoilers, FYI.

It was a few days after the HF incident when Vic suggested to Finn that he give Robert a call about those ‘stupid movies’. He was a little apprehensive after what he witnessed at HF but as he didn't have many options in the friends department he decided to give Robert the benefit of doubt.

“Hi Robert, it's Finn, yeah the comic book geek, that's me,” he said rolling his eyes,

“I was wondering if ya fancied going to catch that film? Really? Cool, I'll txt ya the details later.”

Wow, that was easy Finn thought, as he ended the call.

Robert had liked Finn since they first met in the pub that day. He thought he was cute even, but what really got him to take notice was Finns interest in the comic Deathnote. Not many people had ever heard of it let alone read it so it was refreshing to meet someone knew what they were talking about. So when Finn invited him out a few days after he thought it would give them a chance to bond a little more.

As soon as Finn got home he checked out the times for the films and text Robert the details, they arranged to go the next evening after work. Finn was really looking forward to it, it wasn’t a date, Robert was engaged, but it was the closest thing he’d had to one in a while so why not treat it as such. He picked out his best shirt and jeans and ironed them ready for the next day before heading to bed.

……………………….

“That was....”

“Amazing!” Robert finished Finns sentence.

“Exactly!” Finn exclaimed.

“Not as good as the comic though.”

“True.”

“But what do you think of the Gus Van Sant rumour? I mean he has never worked on a comic before let alone manga.”

“Shane Black would have been a great choice but I’ve heard he’s out and Van Sant is in.”

“To be honest I think it’s all speculation at the minute, I just hope they don’t Americanise it too much and lose all its authenticity.”

“It would be interesting to see who would play Ryuk though.“

“Yeah, maybe Jared Leto could have a go after his Joker stint.”

“Have you seen the new pictures of him with his green hair?”

“But all the spoilers man, we are gonna know the whole film before it even comes out.”

Their conversation has led them out into the car park and to Roberts Audi. Finn could get used to this, being chauffeured around in style.

“I’m starving,” Finn said as he got into the car.

“Yeah I could eat” replied Robert.

“How about we head into town, we could have a few drinks and grab some food.”

“Yeah? Where you thinking?”

“Erm, actually I was thinking Bar West, but if it’s not your scene we don’t have to,” Finn said, not really sure what Robert would make of the suggestion of the local gay bar.

“They do food?”

“Yeah and it’s pretty good actually.”

“What we waiting for then? Maybe we’ll even find you a bloke” Robert joked.

“Yeah, right.”

As they headed into Bar West, Robert could feel a dozen pairs of eyes on him, he didn’t mind, he was used to it actually, but it made Finn feel a little uneasy.

“Grab us a table Finn, I’ll get the drinks in.”

Finn found a table far enough away from the crowd so that he and Robert would be able to hold a conversation without having to shout.

“See anything you like? Robert asked, pointing his beer bottle around the room.

“I’m not really looking for anything at the minute, thanks.”

“Come on mate.”

“Well the last guy I interested in with tried to kill me and oh, there was Aaron.”

Roberts ears pricked up at the mention of the local mechanics name

“Aaron?”

Robert has seen him around the village and couldn’t help be intrigued

“Yeah.”

Finn said looking down in shame.

“It was a one night thing when he first came back to the village, it meant more to me than it did to him but whatever, I’m over it.” Finn said trying to convince himself as much as Robert.

Aaron and Finn? Robert couldn’t help the smile on his face,

_'So Aaron is gay.'_

Robert had had his suspicions and he was normally pretty good at things like that.

“Well, you need to get back out there. Why don’t you start by taking those glasses off, yes they are very hipster but they are hiding your eyes, and you have really nice eyes.” Robert said, taking the black frames off Finns shocked face.

 _He thinks I have nice eyes? What? Is he just being friendly?_ Finn couldn’t help thinking.

Robert folded the glasses and placed them on the table in front of them.

“Erm Robert I can’t see?”

“Really? How blind are you?”

“Pretty blind” Finn explained, his hand patting the table trying to find his glasses almost knocking over Roberts beer.

“Here,” Robert offered, handing Finn the black frames back.

They looked at each other and both burst out laughing at the same time, there was definitely no attraction there.

They both seem to relax a little more after that exchange and as the food came they were deep in conversation over the eternal battle or Marvel Vs DC.

Finn couldn’t help but notice that the waiter never took his eyes off Robert, nearly missing the table altogether when he placed Finns meal down. Robert didn’t seem to care or even notice. _'It must happen a lot,'_ Finn thought. Maybe having Robert as his wingman wasn’t such a bad idea, if he brought that much attention.

Robert did notice the waiters unwanted attention but didn’t feel comfortable enough with Finn yet to comment on it. It happened to him wherever he went, both men and women loved his golden charms. He didn’t mind, he knew that he was good looking, and often played on it. He just hoped it wasn’t making Finn feel uncomfortable.

With knife and fork in hand and a mouth half full, Finn pointed to the waiter and said,

“That happen a lot does it?”

“What?”

“Come on Robert, that guy couldn’t take his eyes off you.”

“Oh that, yeah it happens all the time” Robert said, trying to brush it off.

“Lucky you.” Finn mumbled.

“Hey, don’t put yourself down, geek chic is very now and that guy over there hasn’t been able to take his eyes off you.”

“What?” Finn almost choked,

“Really? He asked turning around to see a tall, dark haired guy smiling sweetly at him.

“Why don’t you go over?”

Finn scoffed,

“He’s looking at you not me,”

“Erm no he’s not, and it’s starting to annoy me a little, I’m obviously much better looking than you.” Robert joked.

Finn just rolled his eyes, so this is how it’s gonna be, I have to deal with his ego too.

Finn turned around again and the guy was still looking so he gave a small smile.

“Should I? I should shouldn’t I?”

“Mate, I need to get back anyway,” Robert said getting his wallet out and leaving some money for the food on the table.

“Go ahead, I’ll catch up with ya later.”

“Are you sure? And you know I can pay my own way don’t ya,” Finn said looking at the cash Robert had just lain down.

“My treat,” Robert replied with a wink.

“Thanks,” Finn said a little nervous now.

“See ya later and I want details,” Robert demanded before leaving.

………………………………

Robert woke up feeling better than he had on a long while. Perhaps moving back to the village wouldn’t be so bad now he had someone to talk to. He sent a quick text to Finn

**You get lucky then?**

 

> **It was a disaster**

Robert laughed out loud at Finns reply.

**It can’t have been that bad**

 

> **It was worse**

**You can tell me all about it over a pint later**

So they headed to the pub at lunch,

“Do not abandon me like that again,” Finn said pointing at Robert.

Robert just laughed.

Finn spun a wild story about the guy being a complete freak.

Robert couldn’t help but smile and suggested,

“Well how about we try it again, say Monday?

“Can’t” Finn said, looking a little guilty.

“Why? Got another hot date” Robert joked.

“Erm, new season of Game of Thrones starts Monday”

“Seriously?” Finn nodded “How did I miss that?”

“Too busy wining and dining up there at Home Farm”

“Yeah something like that,” Robert answered, a little disappointed in himself.

“So who would you fight for? Oh let me guess, you’re a Lannisters” Finn couldn’t help the disgust in his voice as he said that.

“Haha, wow Finn it’s only been a few days and you know me so well already.”

This led them into a long debate about The Seven Kingdoms that took them into the early afternoon.

“Blimey look at the time.” Finn said.

“I best be getting back before Eric sends out a search party, this is to be continued.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Robert said, finishing off the last of his pint.

……………………………

Since the beginning of the season it had become a weekly ritual, as soon as the latest episode finished they would analyse every detail via text. And tonight was no different. As soon as the credits started to role Finns phone vibrated. He knew who it was without even looking.

Robert had text Finn the exact three letters he was thinking.

**WTF?**

 

> **OMG!**

Finn typed back but before Robert could reply Finn was on the other end of the line.

“Did that just happen?”

“I think so, it was like a scene from The Walking Dead.”

“And Jon Snows sword, who knew?”

“That’s Valyrian steel for ya.”

“I actually thought he was gonna die.”

“I know right! But they can’t kill off Jon Fucking Snow!”

“No you’re right they can’t.”

“I cannot wait for next week now!”

“No, I just hope we get more of the same, I love all the action, fancy a pint?”

“Why not.” Finn ended the call smiling, he loved that he had someone to geek out with.

He headed upstairs to get ready for the pub, even though they were just friends Finn always felt like he had to look good for Robert. I think it was the status thing, Robert just oozed wealth and it intimidated him a little but inside he was just as much as nerd as he was.

Half an hour later they were huddle in the corner of The Woolie, as they often were nowadays, comparing notes on the nights episode.

“But the Dragonglass, why did they just leave it?”

“Forget about the Dragonglass, it’s about the Valyrian steel, how many swords are there again?”

“Well Jamie had one but didn’t he give it to Brienne?”

“Oh god, next week is gonna be epic, just two more episodes left!”

“Right, we have to make plans for the finale, fancy coming up to home farm, we could make a night of it.”

“Try and stop me!”

Robert really liked Finn, he made he feel at ease. They shared a lot of the same interests and it was nice having someone to talk to that wasn’t his family or the whites. He had finally found someone who got him.

Finn really like Robert, it was nice to talk to someone who got it, the comics, the films, everything. Yes he could be a pain sometimes and he needed his big head bringing back into the real world every now and then but he was his friend.

There are some people in life that make you laugh a little louder, smile a little bigger and live just a little bit better and Finn had found that unexpected friendship in the most unlikely person, one Robert Jacob Sugden.


End file.
